Forbidden Love?
by Tora the Unforgettable Tiger
Summary: What happends to the Rowdyruff Boysz when they the Mayor puts them in a juvanile program are put in the care of a person who keeps secrets? Will the Powerpuff Girls Z help?
1. Chapter 1: Juveniles

This is my 1st Fanfic besides the ones in my! Also a shout out to csouthard 11 who without this would not even be possible. I hope this goes well.

Brick: Knowing you it probably won`t.

Me: 1st off I just meet you. 2nd I can make you look bad in the story

Butch: Please do it would be so funny.

Boomer: Your wrong Butch it wouldn`t be funny, it`d be hilarious

Me: Now time for chapter 1. Juveniles

(Blossom`s POV)

"Yes we defeated you again Rowdyruff Boys Z! And this time you`re tied up." I say while noticing Brick giving me a death glare. Wow I think even when he loses he still fights in a way. Then all of a sudden my belt phone thingy (Blossom: can we call it the Powerpuff Z morpher? Me: Fine). Then all of a sudden my Powerpuff Z morpher in my belt went off. I take it out and flip it and there`s the Mayor.

"Mr. Mayor! What do you need?" I ask curiously

"You have the Rowdyruff Boys right?" Ha asks

"Yes sir! But why is it important?" Asked Bubbles

"Because there is a new juvenile program in Townsville and I think they will be the perfect test." He confirms.

"Alright we`ll bring them over" I answer.

I notice Butch and Buttercup death glaring each other. I roll my eyes and say "Buttercup and Bubbles will you help me carry the Rowdyruffs to the Mayor`s office?"

They both perk up and say "Yes of course!"

(Boomer`s POV)

I wonder why the Powerpuffs are taking us to the Mayor`s office, `cause I wasn`t paying attention to Blossom when she was on her phone belt thingy. I guess I`ll ask my brothers.

"Hey why are we going to the mayor`s office?" I whisper.

"You obviously were not paying attention." Brick whisper and hisses back.

Butch sighs and says "Because the Mayor wants us to be lab rats for a juvenile program."

Brick might be a jerk and Butch might be tough but they are both nice….just not in public.

(Butch`s POV)

We`re finally at the Mayor`s office and the girls leave. The Mayor and Miss Bellum look at us.

"Miss Bellum will you put these on the boys?" The mayor ask while handing Miss Bellum three, what looks like necklease boxes.

"Of course Mayor." She says polietly. As she gets closer I notice each box has one of our names on it. She pulls out a blood red dog tag with Brick`s name on it from Brick`s box. Same with our`s but mine is forest green and has my name and Boomer`s is navy blue with his name on it. I couriously say "These aren`t normal dog tags are the?"

"Bingo" says the Mayor "Miss Bellum you wouldn`t mimd explaining would you?"

"Not at all Mayor. You see boys these are trakers you can`t go any where without us knowing. But you can`t just take them off without the code wotch only the creator has."

"What happens if we try to take it off without the code?" Boomer asks.

"Well you can`t even lift it because it autmaticlly goes heavier then what even Buttercup can`t lift." She awnsers. I was shocked at that because Buttrcup is the strongest Powerpuff girl so that`s heavy!

"Okay boys your going to be able to leave and meet your care taker at the park she`ll be waiting." Said the Mayor.

"She ?" Me and my bros asked.


	2. Chapter 2:Tori

Me: Yah! We`re at Chapter 2! Who is this new mysterious care taker?

Blossom: Yah who is she? Could you please spill?

Me: Absolutely…NOT! You`ll just have to read.

The Reds and the Greens: We hate reading!

The Blues: *giggling* you also hate school.

Me: Now it`s time for chapter 2

(Brick`s POV)

"Well yeah she is a she. She is the one who created this whole program, even the dog tags." Said the Mayor as Miss Bellum untied us.

We soon left and we`re now heading (or should I say skating?) towards the park. I suddenly stop in my tracks. Both of my brothers notice and say "What is it Brick?"

"Why are we following directions and can`t we just destroy these dog tags? Miss Bellum said stuff about taking them off not destroying them." I question.

"Because, they probably have force fields or something." Answers Butch.

"How do we know that?" I ask

"Dude, do you really want to find out?" Boomer says

"No, so let`s get going then."

After a while of skating in the park trying to find our new "care taker" we run into 3 girls. Literally!

"Oh my Gosh! I am so sorry!" Says the girl I ran into. She still hasn`t seen me but she is still hot. She has red hair like mine except lighter and a big red bow. I also think I see pink eyes so I go ahead and say "No it`s all our faults we were looking for someone and we weren`t paying attention."

She freezes when our eyes meet ad we gaze at each other in silence….until she breaks that silence. "Oh no, we were talking and wasn`t watching where we were going." I stood up then helped her up. I see my brothers talking to 2 other girls. Boomer was talking to a blonde haired girl with her hair up in pig tails and light blue eyes. Butch was to a raven haired girl who`s hair was short but everywhere and light green eyes.

"Well if at least one of us wasn`t looking then this wouldn`t of happened so `I` blame us. By the way the name`s Brick and these are my brothers Butch and Boomer."

(Momoko/Blossom`s POV)

Great the RRBZ I think. Though Brick is nice, when he wants to be. I then try to say something nice back and our names, but then a girl with light brown hair (that goes to her elbows) and light purple eyes, comes up. She says "Brick, Boomer, and Butch?"

"Yah, what`s it to you?" Butch rudely says

"Oh, only that I`m just your new care taker." She said with a smirk on her face

"What? Prove it!" Brick demanded

"Miss Bellum probably told you that only the creator knows the code right." She said while approaching Brick and punching in a code on his dog tag. He then took it off. "See. By the way I`m called Tori."

"But isn`t that impossible? I mean you`re our age only 12 or 13!"

Again I don`t blame Brick

"Well that`s something that does not happened everyday" I say. "By the way I`m Momoko and these are my friends Miyako and Kaoru."

"Cool names. But seriously how can you be our care taker?" Brick asks.

"Well…um…that`s sort of…hard to explain…so let`s …leave it at…I`m super smart."

"So are you some kind of nerd?" Butch asks.

"Well if you're a nerd that means you`re really smart so, yeah." She answers

"Maybe Professor Utonium would like to meet you. Anyway, bye." I say

(Tori`s POV)

"Well bye." Brick says.

I chuckle. "What?" The boys ask.

"I already know Professor Utonium." I say

I hope they know that I know they are the PPGZ. Oh well, I`ll tell them later.

"So what do we do now?" Boomer asks.

"I`ll take your dog tags off and we`ll go to my place."

"Wait. Why take our dog tags off?" asks Butch.

"I really see no reason unless you get in trouble or something." I take Boomer`s and Butch`s dog tags off.

We start leaving to my place and once we get there the boys looked astonished. "What?" I ask

"You live in a mansion?" They all ask at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange day

Me: Hey it`s time for chapter 3!

Brick: Not that I care or anything but when is the romance coming in?

Me: Either this chapter or the next

Blossom: Why would you want to know Brick?

Me: Okay time to begin Chapter 3! Oh we`re beginning exactly where we left off. ^.^

(Tori`s POV)

"Yeah, I sort of sell some of my technology." I say then nervously giggle. Cause as much as I hate to admit it this is the first time anyone from the outside has been in my house. Well besides the people who previously owned it. Then I place my hand on the scanner to open the front door.

"This place had some…security problems…so I…modified it." I consciously say trying not to use word that that they won`t understand. I quickly add "I will get your handprints in so you will…have access to everything." Again, trying not to use big words. We walk into the front room.

"How many floors are there?" Boomer asks

"4! But if you count the basement and the attic 6." I answer.

"Wow a basement and an attic. Top that Mojo." Brick says obviously remembering that he used to live in a piece of junk with Mojo Jojo. Yes I know that I mean I sort of have to cause 1 I work with professor Utonium and 2 you sort of would need to research the kids staying at your house.

"Can we see our room?" Butch asks rudely.

"Well pick any room upstairs, there are 8 and one of them and one of them is mine so watch out." I say trying not to let ant anger in my voice. "Okay now to the basics 2nd floor is obviously bedrooms 3rd is game and movie room and 4th is kitchen and living room and 1st is ballroom

"What about bathrooms?" Brick asks.

"At the end of each hall and in each bedroom." I answer.

"After you settle in your rooms we`ll go get some new ones. Now come on time to find your rooms."

(Butch`s POV)

Once we reach up stair there are 2 hallways each had 5 doors in each hallway. And there was stair behind us.

"Okay pick your rooms. Mine is right across the bathroom in the left side." Torus says.

I pick the 2nd room on the right; Brick choose 1st and Boomer 3rd. Both on the right.

I sit on the bed no sheets or anything. Then I find a walk in closet. I open it then this touch screen board appeared in front of me. I read what it says:

CLOTHES: NONE

DECORATIONS: 23 different types of styles

FOOD: any type

SHEETS: 3 patterns

Yes sheets! Why didn`t Tori tell us this? Oh well it must of slipped her mind. And food does sound tempting. Anyway I click sheet. It reads:

3 Patterns:

Solid

Stripped

Floral

No completion stripped. "Speak the color you want please." Wow it talked, the computer talked. I then get the gut to say "Forest Green."

"Done. Need scan for approval." It says. I put my hand on the scanner still not over it talking, "Butch Jojo welcome to T.I.G.E.R. acronym for" I cut it off saying "I` m sorry but I don`t want to know the acronym…sort of." Well I zoom through the decorations when one catch`s my eye:

Playboy

I pick that one. After that I click "ok". Then the most surprising thing happens all this machinery stuff does my whole room, bed and everything. It was amazing. Quickly after that this little thing starts beeping I pick it up pressing the green button then a hologram of Tori shows up. "Are you ready" She asks nicely

"Yes." She looks around me at my room and says "Please tell me you didn`t pick playboy."

"I did." I answer with a smirk on my face

"I should of got rid of that but no T.I.G.E.R. says it`s a package deal." I can tell she`s trying not to scream PREVERT. "Anyway get to the front yard we`ll meet you there." She sighs and disappears.

How strange could this day get a computer talking, holograms, machines that set up your bedroom, a care taker that`s your age and super smart, being beat by the PPGZ, and not to mention that hot girl Kaoru I ran into. Well can`t say there has been stranger days. I meet Tori and my Bros at the front.

"Okay we`re all here now let`s go to McDonald`s." Tori says


	4. Chapter 4: Talking at McDonalds

Me: Now your probably wondering why I have such a funny title for the chapter well read and find out.

**(Boomer`s POV)**

Tori told us to get something from the garage to ride. I got a scooter, Butch got a skate board, Brick got roller blades, and Tori got a bike. Tori grabbed a duffle bag and put her lap top in there. "Boys when we get there put your helments and all in here." She instructed.

We reach McDonald`s not even tying to steal because Tori has money and she said if we do she`ll put the dogtags back on."Boomer would you please fold your scooter and put it in the duffle along with your helment and pads?"Tori asks

"Yeah." I say.

"Why do we have to wear helment anyway?" Butch asks

"Because" Tori explans "if you don`t and somehow it gets to the Mayor you`ll no longer be staying with me but be in juvey." I gulped at that. Mostly because I didn`t want to go to juvey. But also who would of gussed something as small as not wearing your helment can send you all the way to juvey?

She then take her bike and I don`t know what she did but it turned small enough to fit in her duffle.

"Okay I have rules."

"Great rules." Butch says sarcasticly while exaggerating rules.

"There are only 2 and they are very simple. 1 have fun without getting into trouble.2 Don`t talk about anything that is said, done, or is in my house." Tori said sternly

"Okay." We all say

**(Kaoru/Buttercup POV)**

We walk into McDonald`s after a race. We came to get Momoko keep tapping me on the shoulder. "What?" I hiss.

"Can you and Miyako find seats it`s already pretty crowded?"

"Fine." I say as Miyako starts dragging me away."I want a Dr Pepper."

"I want Sprite." Miyako adds

We walked around a little bit tring to find seats (It is a BIG Mc Donald`s) unti someone called our names."Hey Kaoru and Miyako!" I turn around to see Tori and the RRBZ.

"Oh hey Tori." I say and to make me look less like a PPGZ I say "And what are yals name?" While pointing to the boys.

"Brick."

"Boomer."

"And I`m Butch." *winks*

I nearly barf when he winks at me. But surprisingly I blush back.

"Do you need a seat?" Boomer asks shyly

"Yes."

"Well do you want to sit with us?" Boomer asked while blushing.

"We don`t want to be rude or anything." answers Miyako. Wait a minute is she blushing. Wait agaian, Boomer and Miyako...GROSS!

"Oh no woories we have plenty of room your not being rude, ecspeasily since we asked you." Tori confirms.

As we get to start sittind down Brick asks "Where`s Momoko?"

"In the line getting our food and drinks." I say. Also I`m sitting by Butch and Miyako is sitting by Boomer.

"Why would tyou want to know?" Tori asks teasingly.

"Uh no reason just courious." Brick said. He`s blushing by the way...groooss that means he likea Momoko!

"Riiiiight." Tori says sarcasticlly

"We`ll I`m tired." Butch says then fake yawns and puts his arm around my shoulders. I blush. I know I`m not supose to like this...but I do. I mean it`s alright if Butch is with Kaoru and not Buttercup, right? Right? Oh come on this is where your suppose to answer! (Me: I can`t it might ruin the story) So it`s alright. (Me: I never said I mean thought that) So it`s not (Me: Just leave it a mystery.) Fine!

The rest of the time at Mc Donald`s went like this:

Butch flirting with me.

Brick flirting with Momoko.

Miyako laughing at whatever Boomer said.

Tori typing away onh her laptopthat she got out of her duffle.

Then Tori asked us if we liked to go to the mall with them. I hate the mall...but I agreed. But only because Momoko and Miyako were going and I didn`t want to be alone! (Me: It`s because you like Butch admit it. ^_^) Fine it is because I like Butch.


	5. Chapter 5: Hurricanes and secrets

Me: Sorry for the late update! I had things going on in life.

Brick: Like reading?

Me: Well yes. But Father`s Day and yard work as well.

Blossom: And now it`s time for chapter 5

Me: Wait I got to ask questions first!

Brick: Questions like; what`s going to happen this episode?

Me: No! Questions like: Are the PPGZ falling for the RRBZ? And vis-versa? If you want to know the awnsers then keep reading!

Blossom: Not bad.

Me: Why thank you.

Butch: Spoiler Alert! This episode will be about me and Kaoru/Buttercup!

Me: Your not suppose say that. And in the story you don`t know Kaoru is Buttercup! So watch what you say spoiler.

**(No one`s POV)**

"But first do you have any means of transportation?" Tori asked

"I have my roller blades!" Momoko announced

"I have my scooter." Says Miyako

"I have my skateboard." Kaoru awnser (I purpeselly gave them the same gear as the RRBZ because 1: The RRBZ are counter parts. 2 I couldn`t think of anything else)

_In some dark ally that`s in between the Mc Donald`s and the mall..._

_"_I wll get you Tori you took my boys and you rub it in my face. No one rubs anything in my face because I am Mojo jojo!" I think you can know who said this. (If you don`t it `s Mojo jojo)

"Yes why don`t you? But I don`t think you`ll get very far." Says an unknown deep vioce

"What! Who are you and what makes you so sure?" Mojo asks

"I`m danger an old...friend of Tori`s. And what makes me so sure is that she is very smart and has power beyond anyone`s belife." The voice awnsers

"The smartnees I can out smart!" Mojo says

"I`m sure you can, but what about the power? You can`t evan beat the Powerpuff Girls Z. You`ll need my help."

"I guess I can use help with the powers but nothing else! And what powers are we talking about here?"

"I don`t know for sure... you see if she touches any super powered bean she can copy it it but those powers into her jeans."

"So there is no certiant way of knowing. But in what powers she use`s most often?"

"Shape shifting, flying, magic, super strength, and moving faster than the speed of light."

"That`s alot...and is that even possible? Was she born like that?"

"No some evil guy wanted to use her fury along with the power of gainig powers on his side."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes...She and me are not from this Earth."

**(Butch`s POV)**

We got everything we needed clothes, Halloween costumes for 2 weeks from now. What else do we need?

"Alert! Hurricanes are possibly going to hit here!"

"Who said that!" Momoko shreks

"Relax it`s only T.I.G.E.R. I have uploaded her in my watch so she`s literally with me everywhere I go."

"Who`s T.I.G.E.R.?" Asks Miyako

"She`s a computer systen I made."

"She?" Kaoru wispers into my ear

"Well it does have does have the voice of a female." I wisper back to Kaoru

"Bring up the moniters." Tori says a hologram screen apears infront of her. " 75% percint hurricane 100% rain." As if on cue it starts raining.

"Well now what how are we going to get home we can`t ride our gear in the rain?" Asks Kaoru

"We can ride in a car." Awnsers Tori

"Well you don`t even have a car or a drivers licsenses?" Asks Momoko

"No, but T.I.G.E.R. does. Proffesser Utonium even gave it to her."

"What about the car?" I asks. She then pulls out her bicycle and put this key in it sets it in the parking lot and just like that it turns into a car.

"T.I.G.E.R. I need a focus." Tori says. Then it turns into a Focus. With all the strange things that has happend today it just got wirder. We then load in to the car (I`m by Kaoru, Boomer is by Miyako and to Brick`s dismay Momoko is infront of him). A hologram lady appears and starts driving.

"I don`t think it`safe to drive us home." says Miyako

"Is it because the hurricane?" Tori asks

"Yes, I mean like you said it`s a 75% percent chance and it could start at any time and we live all across town it might put all of us in danger."

"I see your point. But what can we do about it?"

"We can stay at your place." Kaoru suggest

"Ok. But you have to get your parent`s Ok to." They start calling there parents, but I`m mostly interested in Karou`s call

"Hey mom there`s a hurricane that might be coming and I`m all the way on the other side of town" Ap person on the other side is talking and I can`t make out what they are saying. "Some friend invited us to sleepover." Still can`t make out what the other person is saying. "Boys and girls. And Miyako and Momoko are going to be there." STILL I am not hearing the person. "Mom you know if any boy trys I wil KO him before he gets in a 2 feet radius." Does she mean in kissing terms or...sex. Probably sex, wait a minute my room... oh probably no one will go in there."Really thanks mom. bye."

"So..." I say

"She said yes." Kaoru says

"Same with me." Miyako says

"Me two." Says Momoko

"I guess it`s settled then."

**(Kaoru`s POV)**

We get to the mansion. Miyako and Momoko asks questions...so do I. Butch helps me set up the room I`m staying in to night.

"And now your all done." Butch announces

"Y-yeah sure."

"You seem uneasy." Butch says

"I am not uneasy!" I defansifly say or shout. Truth is I am uneasy...about the hurricane. It`s a bad childhood memory.

"Shouting in denile. You are uneasy, but about what? I promise I won`t tell." He says

"Even if I was I wouldn`t tell you."

"Seriously I will seal my lips."

I sigh. "It`s the hurricane. It brings back a bad childhood memory."

"Hmm...I think everyone has a reason to be scared of a hurricane or at least nervous."

"You really think so? Than what about you what`s your reason?" I smirk when I say that

"I`never been in a hurricanr before and it`s nerve reaking cause something can happen."

"I guess that is a good reason."

"Don`t worry though I`ll protect you." He says then lifts up my chin and kisses me and...I sort of kiss back.


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets, some obvious some not

Me: Sorry for the late update (again0! I had things going on in life.

Butch: This time it was something intersting. So I can`t tease her. :(

Me: Yes you cannot. Because it was stuff like sleepovers, b-day parties, preparing for VBS, yard work, and dentist.

Brick: You have cavites.

Me: Shut up! And I don`t see you going to any parties.

Brick: Well see about that!

-5 Minitues later-

Butch: We will be ivited to Momoko`s B-day party, Kaoru`s, Mitako`s, Tori`s (the Tori in the story), and Boomler`s

Me: You do know yal have the same birthday as Boomer, right. -_-

Butch: Sweet were invited to our ownn brithday!

Me and Brick but our palms to our fore heads

Tori: Now time for chapter 6!

**(Boomer`s Pov)**

Well I helped Miyako set up her room it was mostly laughing. Me and Miyako were done first so we went to check on the others. Unfourtantly I was left with Butch. Oh well I just got to wish I am not enterupting anything or else. I open the door to where Kaoru is staying hopeing that Butch is there " Butch are-" I cut off when I see Butch and Kaoru kissing.

"What?" Butch says in the mosted annoyed voice as he pulls away from Kaoru. Kaoru dosen`t look so chipper either.

"Well...um..."

"Spit it out already!" Kaoru shouted

"We all decided to go up sairs and play some games so I came to get yall." I say as quick as I can.

We get upstairs and Brick and Momoko are fighting over wotch game to play. sheesh I know Brick is stubberon but fight ing with the girl he likes! And they say I`m the stupid one. Miyako was standing infront of them tring to get them to stop fighting. Obviously it wasn`t working until:

"Well I want to play chutes and ladders!" Momoko shouted

"Well Sorry is alot more interesting!" Brick shot back

"ENOUGH! Why don`t we just wait till Tori comes back and take a group vote." Miyako said with alittle annoyed voice. Thgey nodded. Then she notices us. "Oh hey Boomer! And Kaoru and Butch." She said sweetly Why don`t we take our seats on the couch. It looked like a u-shaped couch. I sat next to Miyako while Butch set next to Kaoru. And Brick next to Momoko. Tori then came in with cotton candy in her hands.

"Okay I got blue, green, pink, and purple what do yall want?" Tori said.

"blue." Me and Miyako say

"green" Kaoru and Butch mumbble

"pink." Say Brick and Momoko.

She hands out the cotton candy. "I guess that leaves me with purple." she sighs and takes her place at the end of the couch.

"What you don`t like purple?" Asked Miyako

**(Tori`s POV)**

That question caught mty attention "No! Of course no puple is my favriote color." I say

"Then why did you sigh about it when you saw you had to purple cotton candy sticks in your hand?" Asked Kaoru

"Something personal. So what about that game? How about truth or dare?" I say tring to change the question befor they all ask all nod and Kaoru announces she is going first.

"So Tori Truth or Dare?" Koaru asks

"Dare." I say with o hesitation. Because if I pick truth I will probably tell them about the whole cotton cand thing.

"hmm...I dare you to tell us the truth of the cotton candy thing." Kaoru said.

"You really want to know that bad?" I say.

"Yes. Your a friend so of course we care." Say Momoko

"Well I have or had a friend. We weren`t suppose to be friends, you see he was my counterpart made to destroy me. Eventualy we found favor in eachother. He had no where to go once his creator found out so he stayed with me here. We invinted T.I.G.E.R. But eventualy he went back to crime after that I kicked him out. I haven`t see him since." Well that was alot to get out. The guys and girls were about to ask alot of questions I could tell.

"I would say your about to see him." Says a strange but fimilar voice. I turn around to see shadows.

"Oh come on you really have steped down your game." It says

"Well it looks like to me your afraid you haven`t showed your face. That sound like a scardy-cat to me." I mock the voice

"If anyone is a cat around here it`s you." It shots back.

"How would you know."

"Oh cause I know you better than anyone else Kitty."

"Tori what`s going on?" Miyako asks nervously

"There is only one person who calls me that. My counter part has returned and I`ll need your help."

"How can we help?" Butch says

" One you are the Rowdyruff Boys z. Two your _girlfriends_ are the Powerpuff Girls Z." I awnser quickly.


	7. Chapter 7: Fightin old friends

Me: I had spelling errors last time and I`m so sorry! I was tring to hurry so yall would know what happends next. I don`t want to keep my viwers waiting.

Buttercup: Even though you only have like 6 viwers!

Brick: And only like 8 reviwes!

Tori: Oh shut up. I bet if you two wrote a story it wouldn`t be that great either!

Me: Thank you Tori. I belive last chapter was your first time on the pre chapter.

Tori: Yes it was.

Me: Congradulations! Anyway new rule I will not write the next chapter till I get at least 3 reviwes! And all chapters will now be a cliff hanger till next chapter.

All PPGZ and RRBZ: Now it`s time for chapter 7!

Tori: Did yall rehearse that?

Me: You get use to it.

**(Brick`s POV)**

"First off they are not are girlfriends...yet." Says Butch

"And secondly how could they be the Powerpuffs they don`t have any super powers!" I add

"How could you possibly know I mean think that!" Kaoru shouts

"Any time..." Says the voice impatintly and sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Danger! Ant way they look like the PPGZ, they have the same belts, and I am friends with professor U. You would think I would know. Now will you help me PLEASE? Tori pleads.

"Fine." Buttercup mutters.

"Yippie! I get to wear the Powerpuff outfit again!" Miyako squeals.

"Okay girls it`s Powerpuff time!" Momoko says taking charge. Man she`s hot when she takes charge. Scratch that she`s hot all the time, But that`s not the point, the point is I`m falling for a Puff. I mean sure I had a crush on Blossom but now I`m going head over heels for a Puff! My brothers are going to kill me. Well at lest if I`m with her I don`t care.

They changed into the puffs right before my eyes. I think it`s obvious which is which saying by how they look.

"So wait you really are the Puffs?" Asks Boomer. Man he is so stupid.

"Yes we are Boomer. Sorry we didn`t tell you guys before." Says Miyako. Who obviusly has alot of patience.

"Naw it`s okay. I mean it`s sort of okay because I think we all have crushes on the Powerpuffs. I know I did." Admitted Butch

"I had or have a crush on Bubbles." Boomer said very weakly.

"Me, Blossom." I said.

"Uh hate to break the love fest but we are in the middle of something." Says the voice or should I say Tori`s old friend.

"Alright if I know Danger and I do he will attack at any moment so me and the girls are first line of attack/defense. Boys you are back up. Everyone got?"

We all agree than Blossom gasp "Wait a minute if he`s Danger and your counterpart that must make you Stray! Because according to comics Danger is the counterpart of Stray and you said he is _your_ counterpart!"

"Yes, yes I am Stray." Tori says a little annoyed.

"Who is do you know who Stray is?" Butch asks

"Isn`t it obvious she is the main heroeN in Stray the comic duh. Although I never thought that she actually was real." I said

"Finally! Someone else who reads comics."

"Guys we have a battle that could start at any second so battle positons."

"Finally! Now we can move on with this battle." Danger mocks.

"No! We are not moving out here till you come out here!" Tori says

**(Tori`s POV)**

"Why?" asks Danger

"Because I want a fair fight and I can`t have a fair fight if I can`t see you." I say truthfully. But it`s not completely truthful I mean I haven`t sen his face in 3 years! He suddenly appears. Invisibility sneaky. Man is he handsome he still has those white Labodor ears and tail with his completely rare silver eyes. He has on His Danger outfit: A T-shirt with a Black D on it and kacky shorts (Not really villian like is it?). I also think I see a 6 pack."Aw Kitty your notin kitty-kat form and you look 13 your suppose to be 17." Danger smirks as he says that. I look around and see shocked faces."I`m 13 cause I want to be. Also it helps to be a shape-shifter." I hiss. "Secondly you want _kitty-kat_ you git it." I say as I turn into Stray form and puch him right at the chin. Sending him 5 ft away on his back.

"That has got to hurt." Sat Butch

"I got my army where`s yours?" I ask with a smirk on my face

"Attacking NOW!" He says

All of a sudden Mojo comes crashin through my roof, the attic, and the floor above. Now I`m angry. He is in a 10 ft robitic suit.

"How dare you, my own sons, come and live with that B-" Mojo says as I cut him off "Ey, no cusing in this house you got it!" I yell. All of a sudden Danger tackles me. "Yall get Mojo! That is a robotic suit like no other I1ve seen it`s going to take all 6 of you. I got Danger!" I yell. I have to it`s hard to hear anything over this wind from the hurricane. They nodd in agreement.

Danger has got my hands and arms pinned down and is on top of me. "Aw, you wanted me all to yourself?" He sarcastically says and smirks"You8 wish." I say and then kick him off of me. He quickly gets back up and throws an enrgy ball at me. I doge and throw another one at him. I turn invisible and go quickly behind him. Het I`m a cat and very stealthy so that even his dog ears can`t hear me, I kick on the back, get on top of him and pin his arms and legs down.

"You should have picked a better time Danger the dampness is blocking your since of smell and the wind is blocking your hearing." I say

"It might be a bad time for me but for the machine over there the hurricane is powering it." He says. Next I hear the girl`s screams.

"AHH! Stray help us! No mattert what we do it onlt keeps getting stronger! AHH!" Blossom reports and pleads as she is in one of the hands of the suit

"Blossom! Mojo let her go!" Say Brick tring to attak it.

"My boys have gone soft for the PUFFS! I will kill these girls!" Next thing I know I running towards them then Danger tackles me from behind. My stomach is flat on the ground and Danger has me completely immoblized at the moment. "Watch." he says. Mojo roughly drops Blossom and then throws a little ball with elctricity around it. It quickly grows and froms a half circle around all six of them. Then it starts elctricutting them. I can`t watch this anymore, I Hhear all their screams and tears are boarding my eyes.

"LeET THEM GO!" I howller at the top of my loungs.


	8. Chapter 8: Being nice and sneak peaks

Me: Alright it`s clear you have either A read my story and not reviwed or B are not reading my story at all. Which makes me mad and sad at the same time.

Bubbles: Poor you all you asked for was 3 reviwes.

Buttercup: Is that so hard! Just 3 reviwes! Now you made her all emotional and stufff!

Blossom: You should all be ashamed of yourselves, I mean sericly how could 3 reviwes be so hard. It could of been one person who reviwed 3 times.

Me: Give them a break they might have life going on and couldn`t read or reviwe.

Boomer: but is hard to check and find free time?

Brick: He has a point.

Butch: For once I`m going to side with U.T. (Unfogetable Tiger) and say if something completely unexpect appears out of no where in your life of course you can`t find free time.

Blossom, Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles: You have a point

Tori: Okay do yall seriously rehearse on how to say stuff at the same time?

Buttercup: I`m still unforgiving. And yes they do. I`m forced to come along.

Me: I guess that means your 7/8 ths forgiven! and because this can`t just be pre chapter I guess I will put up a sneak peaek at the next chapter.

Tori: Also U.T. does not own the PPGZ or RRBZ

Me: Thank you I keep forgetting to say that. Yall better be lucky I`m nice and obey rules.

**(Danger`s Pov)**

"LET THEM GO!" Stray hoolered at the top of her lungs. Why did she care so much about them? Wait a minute I might be able to use this.

"Why should I ?" I ask with a smirk on my face

"Please I`ll do anything! Just let them go!" She replies. Hmm..._anything_...I have the perfect idea. She is now lookin at me with desporation in her eyes. How can I ignore the dicision I made it`ll be fun.

"Okay I`ll let them go on one condition you come with me and do whatever I say."

"Techniquley that`s two conditions but I can`t see keep hearing or seeing mt friends hurt so fine." She admitted.

"Alright Mojo lrt them go!" I order.

"Now why should I ?" Mojo sneers. I don`t like this feeling he`s going to pull something we didn`t agree to. We came here and got what we came for REVENGE. Whatelse could he possibly want?

"Mojo I know you want your boys back but they`re here because of the Mayor`s order so bring it up with him!" Tori says. I know that look in her purple eyes she has a plan. Now is it to get away or to get Mojo to stop?

"Fine I guess I will!" Mojo say while blasting off.

"Danger you know how you have a self destruct button to every machine you have? Do you have one for that one?" She wispers to were only I can hear.

"Yeah, why?"

"Press it because then you would be keeping your deal."

"Fine" I say and pull it out of my pocket and press it. "Now we leave." I announce.

"WAIT!" Someone yells

"Listen I`m Boomer and we all want to say good bye and thankyou to Tori." He explains to me. Hmm... should I Iloo at Stray or should I say _Tori._ she looks better than all those years ago she has devolped. Her light brown hair and purple high lights that she only has in kitty-kat form are distracting. Her fingers don`t have finger nails but claws at the tip. Her very light tan pelt, ears, and puffy tail are a little thicker than last time. Her short sleved tight black shirt still has a crooked purple "S" on it and her ripped black skirt that goes to her mid tigh still have leggings underneath. She has purple finger less gloves and boots. And those light purple eyes starinh at me I can tell are pleading! It takes me seconds to absorve all this and say...

Me: Ha ha! Left you with a cliff hanger I am such a devil saying I did this last chapter to! Also rember 3 reviwes!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I know last chapter wasn`t a _ major_ cliff hanger but, techniquley it was a cliff hanger. I bet you are itchin to know his awnser aren`t you.

Danger: I know the awnser

Me: And so do I. And didn`t I tell you you were forbidden to come on here to later in the story?

Danger: ...Nooo...

Tori: U.T. where is my lunch?

Me: I thought Brick was giving it to you

Tori: BRICK! You better not have eaten my lunch AGAIN!

Brick: I was hungry.

Boomer: Where is Butch and Bubbles? Shouldn`t they be here?

Blossom: I can`t find Buttercup either. I`m a little worried.

Danger: Oh they are having a disscussion with Buttercup about last pre chapter.

Blossom, Brick and Boomer: How do you know?

Tori: Yal' really have to stop that it`s creeping me out. And how did you know that Danger?

Danger: Oh they told me to tell you.

Tori: Well you did a _great_ job at that saying Blossom and Boomer got a little worried.

Danger: Uh time for Chapter nine before I get a lexurie from Kitty aka Stray and/or Tori.

**(Brick`s POV)**

"Yes." Danger _finally _said. Okay saying good bye to Tori. I only have been with about 2 days now, what do I say? Hmm...well I could tell her that she`s an awsome friend and like a big sister to me. That would be perfect plus an 'I will miss you' kind of thing at the end.

"Why would you help us out like that we barley know?" Asks Buttercup.

"It`s like you said I am your friend and trust me the world needs yall. Each and everyone of you." Answered Tori

"Well I guess I will miss you. I mean even though you kept that hero secret, but hey we did to." Buttercup said tring to lighten the mood. It wasn`t helping.

"I may barley know you but your one of the most nicest and cat-like person I ever meet." Bubbles said in tears. Then Boomer came along to comfort her.

"What can I say Tori or Stray you are the 2nd most kindest and 1st most smartest person I meet." Boomer said.

"Well bye Tori it was nice knowing you just make sure he dosen`t kill you." Butch says making us more distraught then we already were. Like it wasn`t bad enough.

"I`ve only known you for a day but your one of the bestest and only friends I ever had." Blossom said with tears filling up her eyes. Everyone looks at me. I sigh

"Tori you are an awsome friend and even though I`ve only known you for almost 2 days now your like a sister to me. I will miss you" I say

"I see you and your brothers as my brothers. Girls watch over these boys till' I get back. I will miss you all dearly." She says. But before any of us can ask a question like 'wait when are you coming back' she runs to Danger and she nods her head and with that they fly away. Great she`s gone and she may or may not ever come back. "I`m going to my room." I say

"Me too" Butch says. Blossom detransforms back to Momoko and follows me. While Buttercup detransforms back into Kaoru and follows Butch. Bubbles detransforms back into Miyako and just stays there with Boomer.

I get to my room and Momoko quietly closed the door behind her. "What`s wrong?" She said in the most caring way. Then she sits on my bed.

"What`s wrong is that I just lost a 'sister' and she was the only person who." I stopped there. I didn`t want anyone to know. Not even her. I mean I like her I just don`t want anyone to know.

"The only person who what? Brick please tell me, I might be able to help." She said worried.

"You wouldn`t be able to help."

"How do you know? I don`t either because you won`t tell me." Okay now she`s getting tricky. I guess I will tell her. I sigh, then sit down next to her on my bed.

"She was the onlt person who didn`t look at me like a villaian or treated me like a criminal"

"Brick." I ignored her.

"Not to me or my or my brothers. I mean do you know what it`s like to lose-" I was cut off.

"Brick! I never thought of you or your brothers like a criminal or villian."

"Really? Even when I flipped your skirt or robbed stores or attempted to destroy the city?"

"Well you only ateempted to destroy the city once and you actually got Mojo to do it. Anyway you weren`t really a villan or a criminal you were just annoying and...cute." She said

"I was annoying? Well at least that beats crimnal and hey, I found out I am _hot_."

"Ha ha! I never said you were hot. I said you were cute."

"Yeah sure. I mean who could resist this" I say while flexing my musles. I`m not way muscular but enogh to have an outline of a six pack and a few musles showind on my arms.

"Ha ha! Brick stop your making ha ha me laugh to ha ha hard!"

"Mabey this will cure your laughter." I say then lean in closer to her and kiss her. And you know what she actuall kisses back! It was like fireworks and it was passionate after a little bit.

**(Butch`s POV)**

"Okat Butch what`s wrong?" Kaoru says as she sits on my bed.

"Why should I tell you?" I reply

"1st off I told you about my fear of hurricanes. Secondly you sort of took my 1st kiss. So the least you can do is tell me." She awnsers

"Wait a minute that was your 1st kiss guess I sort of do owe you. Alright well you see she wasn`t just like a sister. She was the only person who didn`t get mad at me for something stupid I said or did aka being mean. Instead she took it and turned it around and took it the good way. Not only that but I never really got angry at her."

"Butch I`m sad she`s gone. But here`s something shocking I might of been mad at you,well I`m usally mad at everyone, buty I was mad at you the least. Also how did I make you mad?" Her words shocked me not only was she mad at _me_ the least out of eveyone but how was I mad at her?

"The reason was mad at you was because I couldn`t be with you. You are good and I was bad."

"Dude you just fixed your own problems. You said you werebad. That pretty much fixes that." She says and then she kisses me. AGAIN!

She seperates our lips "Listen I knoe this is har but hey it`s hard even for me. I`m sure with all six of us we`ll find her." She says reasuringly. Then she starts kissing me again I could so get use to this. Well besides the part Tori being hold against her will to save us.

**(Boomer`s POV)**

"Boomer could you please tell me what`s wrong. I can tell there is something more than a friend just 'missing.'"Miyako says sweetly and caring as we sit on the couch.

"Your right. It`s like Brick said she`s like a sister. It wasn`t just to him but to me and probably Butch to."

"Oh. I might be an only chid but Kaoru and Momoko are like my sisters. I`ve been so close to lising them and at some points thought I lost them. I think I can relate to what your going through." She says

"Yeah. I just don`t know what to do."

"Well we can do what I did we find her."

"How?"

"Well with all six of us I`m pretty sure we will think of a way to find her and get some revenge on Danger."

"Funny your not the one who usally want to get revenge."

"I know I just don`t like the idea of someone being held against their will to save friends and family. Also Boomer you said she was the 2nd most nicest person you met. Who`s the 1st?"

"Well you of course! Your the most nicest prettiest girl I ever meet!" I blush when I say that.

"Really?" she asks blushing

"Of course!" I say then kiss her. At first she hesitataes but then kisses back. She actually is Kissing me back!

**(Tori`s POV)  
**

I honestly thought I would never see him again. I thought he was long gone out of my life and he should be after what he did. It`s unforgiviable. Ok that`s a lie everything is forgiviable but should I forgive him? And why did he make such a strange offer? Probably to hurt me even more then he already did. Besides the word 'sorry' has never been in his vocabulary.

"Hello, Earth to Stray are you there?" He asks teasingly while waving his hand in my face. Man, I must of been so deep in thought I didn`t notice him talking. And wait a minute with his other hand is he holding my hand. I jerk my hand away.

"Finally Stray has came back down to Earth. Also the reason I held your hand is because while you were in thought you were straying off course." I give him a death glare. Why would he even think of holding my hand there was plenty of other ways to get me out of thought and get me back on course!

"Well we are here." He simpily says.

"For a villian you have a strange house." It was a pretty nice 2 story house.

"Your not the only one who can use technology to get money." He said as we landed. As we went into his house everything was modren and white. From the white sphere shaped chairs to the white 4 seat couch and the surprisingly (not really) white carpet and stairs.

"Last time I rember you using technology to get money was when you used a virus disc to make an ATM matlefunction and spit out all the money you wanted to." I hiss as I rember that dark day that has haunted me for years.

"Yeah we need to talk about that." He says cooly. Despicible.

"So you brought me here to talk! You endangered my friend to TALK!" Okay he is getting me really mad. Let me guess he`s going to say that I was wrong for what I did. I had a perfectly good reason to do what I did. If anyone should be apologizing it`s him!

"No. 1st off I did it to get revenge. 2nd off if I just came up you would refuse to talk!" He said the last part angrily. He was right I would refuse to talk. I didn`t want to talk about that day ever again, but mabey it`s like Blake said 'Sometimes the only people who can fix broken hearts are the ones who broke it.'

"Fine, let`s talk," I said.

"Why did you kick me out?" He asks

"Why did you go on a robbing spree?"

"You awnser my question first." He orders.

"Funny, I`m not awnsering yours until you awnser mine."

"The deal was I let your friends go you come with me and do whatever I say."

"Oh blind me Danger! We can`t even go through a conversation anymore."

"Your right. The reason I robbed that ATM was because of that fincale stump you were on." Wait a minute did he just say what i thought he said. He went on a robbing spree for me! How wierder can that day get.

Me: Buttercup get out here!

Buttercup: Okay after a really long lexsurie from Bubbbles and Buch. I discovered you should be forgiven. Who know`s what was going on in your life,

Me: Yah! Yall are now 100% forgiven! Also your turn Danger.

Danger: After scolding and lexsures from Kitty I think I will be more responsible next time I get imporant news.

Me: Alright. Next chapter we will learn Tori`s 'dark day' also a big surprise of some old friends of Tori who only know her as Stray. Also I have a new story called Lavender rose in the Teen Titans section. Check it out!


	10. Chapter 10

Buttercup: HOW DARE YOU! Yall all made U.T. sob AGAIN. Except for hi-there156 because she actually commented. To think I forgave everyone. Again hi-there156 is still forgiven.

Tori: Do yall people have no remorse. Except for you hi-there156. I mean sireicly how many times do we have to go over this 'you need 3 reviwes for the next chapter'? I mean hi-there156 could why can`t the rest of you?

Danger: Yeah I may be a villian I couldn`t make a girl sob twice.

Tori: Yes but your evil enough to break a girl`s heart.

Danger: Didn`t we go over this? I mean I said I`m sorry.

Tori: 1 we did not completely go over this. 2 you never said what you are sorry for.

Butch: Don`t say anymore you might give the story away! Sheesh yall to fight like cats and dogs.

Stray and Danger:*look at eachother than back at Butch* We are a cat and a dog!

Brick: Butch how could you do that I mean they have the ears, tail, teeth, claws, and fur!

Blossom: Stop getting off subject Brick!

Boomer: Seriously, the point is you people need to review!

Bubbles: I mean seriouslt I would reviwe if I could. But I can`t so it`s up to you people.

Buttercup: I`m going to be U.T.`s dark side and have no chapter

Me: Didn`t I go over this we have to put a chapter because the rules say so! Also how can you people make me sob AGAIN! I am mad and sad at the same time! Except for at hi-there156 because she did her part. (assuming she is a she and not a he)

Buttercup: But some people do the samr thing.

Me: And your point is?

Brick: Well the rule do state that it can`t be just _author`s note._ It never said anything about pre-chapter

Blossom: Brick you idiot! This is techniquelly author`s note.

Butch: But can we just break the rules once

Ne: Fine! But only since I`m still depressed and don`t want to type anymore.

Bubbles: Whatever happend to your 'I will not break a rule' spirit?

Me: OH WELL! They broke it! So a thank you goes out to hi-there for actually reviwing.


	11. Chapter 11: Toris long, lost secret

Me: _Alright_ peoples you did 3 reviwes. YIPEE!

Danger: But is it sreiouisly that hard to get three reviwes in?

Bubbles: It shouldn`t be.

Butch: It was a retorical question, you idiot.

Buttercup: Don`t talk to my friend that way!

Boomer: Yeah what she said! If anyone should be called an idiot IT`S ME! *Everyone looks at Boomer* Well you were thinking it.

Tori: Anyway U.T. does not own the PPGZ or the RRBZ. Just me and Danger.

Bubbles: On with the show! And Butch is a meany.

**(Danger`s POV)**

"I`m sorry." I say. Sheesh how come I`m the one apoligizing.

"Sorry for what? That you brought me here or what you did four years ago?"

"Okay what did I do four years ago?"

"You robbed an ATM! After _you promised me_ you wouldn`t go back to a life of crime! I let you stay in my house for crying out loud!" Okay now I think I see why she kicked me out.

**_Flashback_**

"GET OUT!" Stray hissed/yelled/ordered at me.

"Why?" I asked innocently

"I know what you did and the best thing for you to do is LEAVE!"

"Really over something that small!"

"You broke a promise!"

"I just robber an ATM!"

"Just leave." Tears are boarding in her eyes.

"Do you really want this?"

"Yes, so leave and get out of my life."

"Can I get some food first?"

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" She couldn`t have said that any louder. It don`t help when you have super hearing either.

**_End of__ flashback_**

"Why are you thinking about that day?" She asks.

"Your in my thoughts!" I screamed.

"I had to you blanked out for 2 mins." She awnsered innocently. oh now look who`s breaking promises. Nothing she must be out of my mind now.

"I`m guessing why your upset and mad at me is because you thought I choose villiany over you."

"Give him a prize! He pointed out the obvious." She said mockingly.

"Whatever. You want to know the reason I did that?"

"I did it because you wanted to finish T.I.G.E.R. and didn`t have the money. Wew also didn`t have the money to cover the bills." She then slaps after I say that.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"You didn`t think I was smart enough to come up with a plan! You also broke my heart for nothing." She screams/wispers the last part.

'What was the last part again?"

"Why is the question I asked myself for four years. Of course I want know!"

"I did it because you didn`t have the money tho finish T.I.G.E.R. or pay the bills." She then slaps me after I said that.

"Ow! What was that for."

"You didn`t think I was smart enough to make up a plan! You also broke my heart for nothing." She yelled/wispered the last part.

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"I did, but I wanted to see if I could get you to say it louder."

"Nice try, not"

"Because you slapped me I think I need something back."

"Like what?" She says. I can see she`s not reading my mind because of her courios look on her face.

"Like this." I say. I but my arms around her waist bring her in close and kiss her. Best part is she`s kissing back and putting her arms around my neck. Man, she is so hot!

**I know short. Oh well next time we`ll see what`s going on at the manson. Also some people from an altenate univors! Rember 3 REVIWES! No alternate universe till' I get atleast 3.**


	12. Chapter 12: Who are they?

Me: Well welcome back! Sorry for the delayed update I had a friend over most of the week so yah.

Danger: Beware! They`re are some unexpected surprises.

Stray: Your giving it away Danger!

Blossom: Well as long as no one says no more...

Bubbles: We won`t give it away...

BC: And there will be no problems!

Stray: Is this another one of those rehersal things?

Butch: Yep...

Boomer: If you wanted to you could...

Brick: Come to rehersal with us.

Stray: No thanks it`s a bit...

Danger: Creepy?

Stray: Yah! That`s the word. Anyway U.T. does not own any of the puff`s or ruff`s. On with the story!

**(Blossom/Momoko`s POV)**

"What do we do now?" Boomer asks. Man he is an idiot. Luckily I know how to keep my tounge.

"Well let`s look around see if we can find anymore on Danger. It might help us to find her."

"Well where to start is the actual question." Kaoru starts. "I mean look this place. it`s HUGE!"

"Then let`s ask the computer." Brick says."Computer pull up infomation on Danger."

"Sorry, that is classified infomation." T.I.G.E.R. replies.

"Listen, T.I.G.E.R. we are tring to find Stray and for that we need help."

"Go to the basement and lookf for two doors one white one purple. Open them at the same time and then you will find help." T.I.G.E.R. directs

"Thank you T.I.G.E.R." Miyako says.

We go towards the basement. Luckily Tori told the boys how to find it and enter it before she was...taken. We go in and start looking around.

"Found them!" Boomer shouts. We all run towards where Boomer is he is near the back. I examine the doors. They aren`t even toching the wall wotch is like 8 yrds away! Then I have this feeling we should transform.

"Mabey we should transform first." Kaoru says.

"Why do you say that?" Miyako ask.

"I don`t know I just get this funny feeling telling me to."

"Well let`s follow it, because I have the same feeling as well." I say

"Alright then." Miyako says. Next thing we are the powerpuff girls z! Brick and Butch then both approach the door. They both nod and open the doors.

**(Bell`s POV)**

I see the door open that hasn`t opened in 3 or 4 years now. I look at Bliss who is standing next to me. I grab his hand and RUN! I can`t wait to see Stray again. I hope she`s still not pouting over Danger. I said to her last 'What do you do when the only one who can fix your heart is the one who broke it'. A famous saying, But seriously someone should punish Danger for whay he did to Stray. I am out but to see Stray nowhere in sight only six people our age. Or so they look like it. I see three girls wearing the same outfit as me except one pink with light ginger hair, one lime green with raven hair, and one baby blue with golden blonde hair. All have the same color eyes as their outfit. Then I see three boys wearing the same outfit as Bliss but one bloody red with ginger hair, one emrald green with raven hair, and one dark blue with blonde hair. Again same color eyes as outfis.

I turn to see my sis Bunny and friend Badger. Bunny had the same outfit as me except light purple with light brown hair and light purple eyes. Badger has the same outfit as Bliss but dark purple with dark brown hair and dark purple eyes. I am Bell with a white outfit, white hair, and silver eyes. Bliss has a grey outfit with grey hair and and darker silver eyes then mine. Mind you, we are not old we were born this way. Well I was born, Bliss was created.

I turn my attention back towards the six people. Who are they? My senses are telling me to trust them. My senses have never been wrong so why should they start now?

Me: Short chapter I know. I will try to make the next one longer I promise.  
**  
Note: OC`s needed. Send info needed in a private message.**

**Info needed:**

**Gender**

**Hair color(s)**

**Eye color(s)**

**Skin/fur color(s)**

**Are they a(n):**

**Butler**

**Maid**

**Hero**

**Villian**

**Old friend od Stray`s or Danger`s**

**Nuteral**

**If any what super power(s)**

**Do they have any ears or tail**

**If superhero what is their outside job**

**If superhero what is their secret identity**

**Personality**

**Anythingelse I should know**

**(Will be taking them for the next 2 chapters.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Me: And again welcome! If your OC`s were sent they will be in this chapter or the next.

Bubbles and Boomer: U.T. does not own the PPGZ or the RRBZ!

Stray: She wasn`t done yet.

Bubbles and Boomer: Oh sorry U.T.

Me: It`s Ok. Any way it`s not to late to send in OC`s! You have this chapter and next! Also I forgot on the list last chapter: Normal clothing Clothing in villian/hero form and hero/villian name. Sorry it was late and I wanted to go to bed.

Danger: On with the story!

**(Bunny`s POV)**

"Well who the heck are you?" Asked the girl in green.

"We should ask you the same question. We run through that door to see an old friend and instead we find you." Badger snaps.

"How about you go first then we`ll go." The boy in blue chirped.

"Well I am Bell and this is my sister Bunny and friends Bliss and Badger." Bell says as sha points to the person of the name she`s calling. 'Me and Bunny are the Powerpuff girls Z. While Bliss and Badger are the Rowdyruff boys Z." Bell explains even more.

"Impossible! Me and my bros are the ruffs. While our...uh...friends here are the puffs." The boy in red states.

"B-Bell what do your senses say?" I ask Bell.

"My senses are saying we all are who we say we are." Bell awnsers. Let me explain, you see ever since Bell could rember she had some awarness that somethng is happening. Over the years Bell learned how to control it. Once she meet me and Stray we started calling senses and me and her became sisters by bond not blood. Then Stray taught Bell how to feel what her senses are saying.

"What do you mean by that?" Asks the girl in blue.

"Let me explain." Says a fimilar voice. We all turn to look who it is and it`s Toby!

"Toby!" Me, Badger, and the Whites call out.

"Who is 'Toby'? The girl in red asks. The red boy shrugged his shoulders.

Toby hugged us. Toby has green eyes, brown hair, he is a full human! He`s Tori aka Stray`s butler. His personality is he can be arguative, a bit perverted, he thinks he is a comedian and when he isnt being any of those things he can be sweet and kind but only at times. His outfit the regular butler outfit. Whenever Toby tried to be funny Bell, Bliss, Badger, and I would always laugh at the stupidity of it. Tori didn`t she never laughed. Well there is oneperson who can make Tori laugh...

"You must be the boys Tori was talking about. I`m Toby Tori`s butler. I just came back from my week off and I see the basement door open. I thought it weas strange so I came in here. Now what are your names?" Toby explains/asks.

"I`m Brick." Says the boy in red

"Butch." Say the boy in forest green.

"And I`m Boomer." Says the boy in Dark blue.

"And we are the Rowdyruff boys Z!" They all say while posing.

"I`m Blossom the leader." Says the girl in pink.

"I`m Buttercup the toughest." Says the girl in lime green.

"I`m Bubbles the nicest." The girl in baby blue says

"And we are the Powerpuff girls Z!" They say while more posing. These people are funny.

**(Butch`s POV)**

"So now that we know your names and according to Toby your suppose to be here, where is Tori?" Bliss asked.

"Well you see Tori (fyi we know she`s Stray) was sort of...uh...taken to save us. And T.I.G.E.R. said that opening those two doors we could get help." Brick says.

"Well T.I.G.E.R. was right nobody could find Stray better than us." Badger says.

"Wait a minute we`ll need help." Bell says.

"Yal` are the help." Buttercup says.

"My senses are telling me thatthis isn`t no ordinary person that took her." Bell concludes.

"Well I guess. I mean it was Danger." I say

"DANGER!" Badger, Bunny, Bell, Bliss, and Toby hollar. They almost blew out my ear drums! Could theses people get any louder?

"Will you try not to blow out our ear drums!" I holler back.

"Well sorry it`s just that Stray and Danger are old...uh..." Toby starts.

"Friends? We know." Buttercup says a little annoyed. Man she`s so cute when she`s annoyed!

"No more than that." Bell starts

"Ahhh! They`re divorced!" Bubbles shreiks. WHY IS EVERYONE SO LOUD TODAY!

"N-n-no the were b-b-boyfriend and gir-girlfriend." Bunny says timidly.

"What?" The reds ask. "She said nothin' about that." Brick countinues.

"Well you see Danger and Stray fell in love a few years after most crime stopped in Centralville. They moved here Danger vowed never to do crime again. But then behind Stray`s back he did she kicked him out and left her heart broken." Toby explained

"Ohh..." We all said.

"Anyway the help I belive is we gather some of Stray`s old friends they can help." Bell said.

"And these old friends are no ordinary people are they?" Blossom asked.

"Nope. You see once crimed mostly stopped in Centralville Stray, Danger, and a couple of her old friends came here to just relax." Bliss explained.

"Wait a minute there were other super powered people who could of helped us when Him tried to take over the whole world? Where were they?" Buttercup asked really mad. Again she`s H-O-T when she`s mad.

"They are retired." Toby said.

"Then where were you?" I asked pointing at the other teens.

"Well me and Bliss were in Americia while Bunny and Badger were in Australia." Bell explains. "It was an idea from T.I.G.E.R. that we should try to help the whole world. The way we could vist was through those doors." Bell explaind even more.

"So where do we find these 'people'?" Blossom asked getting us back on the importiant matter.

"Well there are two who work at the laundry place right across from town hall." Bell says.

"Then we`ll start there! Powerpuff girls Z let`s GO!" Blossom says.

"Rowdyruff boys Z, follow them!" Brick says.

**(Blossom`s POV)**

We`re up in the air when I notice something percurlar.

"When did you boys start flying?" I ask Brick.

"When Him gave us the dark Z rays some of it stayed and with that we could fly." Brick awnsered.

"What about you two?" I asked the 2 new-to-me ruffs.

"Well when Him was planning world domination he saw Bunny and Bell and create us. So then he gave us the natural ability to fly." Bliss said. Wait all rowdyruffs have dark Z rays from Him dosen`t that make them related.

"Cool that means you are like my new bros!" Boomer says excitedly.

"I already have 2 brothers but now I have 4. Great." Butch says sarcasticly.

"I know how you feel. At first I had 1 but now I have 3 more. Ain`t that just super." Badger also says sarcasticly.

"Well at least your not that bad." Butch says.

"So are you really sisters?" Buttercup asks Bunnt and Bell.

"No. Just by bond. You see we were both hit by white Z rays (as Tori calls them) in Centralville. Tori was on her yearly vist with Danger. They found us and I don`t know we were like best friends from the start." Bell says. Bunny simply nods.

"You know that was the same with us!" Bubbles squealed. "Were like practicly BFFs already." She finished.

"Sure. It`s not like we just meet or anything." Buttercup says. Bunny snickers at Buttercup`s sarcasim.

"Well atleast you get a joke." Buttercup said towards Bunny.

"Well it`s that and your so much like your boyfriend." Bunny snickers while pointing to Butch. Buttercup is blushing and yells "WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!"

"Sure." I say with a smirk.

"We`re here." Bell says.

"Now I can _finally_ but Toby down." Bliss says. Did I forget to mention Bliss was carring Toby over his back this whole time? We walk through the doors and Imediatly we see to girls talking.

"Angel and Myiris how are you doing today?" Toby says.

"Same old, same old. Is Tori here and who are these lovely people? And I`m Angel." Angel asks/announces. I noticed she had a belt on like us except it had a black 'A' onit and was midnight green. Her hair was brown, black, and copper, with brown almost black hair, and brown skin. She was wearing a normal black jacket with a green t-shirt that say 'silence i kill you', and a jean skirt with shorts under it. She somehow reminds me of Buttercup.

"Well you already know the Whites and the Purples right?" Toby asked.

"Of course we do. I`m Myiris." I don`t have to tell you who said that. It`s quite obvious and annoying. Any way Myiris had brown hair with Purple tips and highlights, purple eyes and peach skin. She was wearing black capris pants, purple tank top with a jacket, chucks(black and white).

"Well these are the Reds Brick and Blossom." He starts while gesturing to me and Brick. I`m more of a pink color then red though. "The greens Butch and Buttercup or just BC for short." He countines while gesturing towards Butch and Buttercup. "And lastly the Blues Bommer and Bubbles." He says gesturin towards the 'blues'.

"And Tori?" Angel asked.

Me: That`s all for now.

Blossom: Don`t forget to R&R.

Brick: Also Private Messaging to submit characters count!

Me: That`s all for now!


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Ok I`m back. Like literally back home!**

**Brick: It was great time alone.**

**Stray: If I recall you didn`t spend it alone.**

**Me: He didn`t!? Shocking. Though I have a pretty good idea who he spent it with.**

**Brick: SHUT IT U.T.!**

**Boomer: Who was it?**

**Butch: Hey, sherlock. It`s obvious he spent it with-**

**B.C.: Don`t you dare say it! It`s personal.**

**Everyone but B.C.: What!?**

**B.C.: Cause I want to say it. It was-**

**Me: That`s all the time for today. And by now you should know who I own and don`t own. Also I am trying a new fomat. And I need super villians so send them in. Please?**

**At Danger`s Place**

"Hahaha! Stop this is torture!" Stray laughs/screams. Also if you want to know why Danger is tickling her.

"Never! Unless you admit it!" Danger says with a smirk.

"Admit what? Hahahahaha!"

"That you like me."

"Fine." Stray then grabs him and kisses him. "Is that enough proof."

"Well you didn`t really say it but sure." He says then stops tickling her.

**At the laundrat place**

"Well you see that is a very funny and long story." Toby awnsered.

"We don`t want your jokes, we want to know where Stray is." Angel said.

"I`ll awnser this. Stray was kidnapped by Danger so, we asked T.I.G.E.R. for help. Then through T.I.G.E.R.`s 'help' we found the Whites and the Purples. Then Toby cameback from vacation and then Bell had this 'sense' that we should find extra help." Brick explained.

"Ms. Angel F. FireHeart and Ms. Myiris A. Starr your clothes are ready." A lady behind the counter said.

"Thankyou." They said in unision and grabbed their clothes.

"You came to the right place. Finding Danger is like finding a needle in a hay stack, except harder." Myiris explaned.

"Luckily we know an old friend of Danger`s. She might help. But she`s nuetral so do we trust her?" Angel said.

"If it`s the only way to track both of them down then we have to." Bubbles said meekily.

"I agree with blondie over there so, I`m in." Butch said.

"Then so am I. I`m not letting my wreckless brother go there and do something stupid." Brick said.

"Well count me in then. we`ll need all te RRBZ we can get." Boomer said.

"I`m in with blue eyes." Badger confirms.

"Well I guess. It wouldn`t be no fun if we had an RRBZ missing." Bliss says.

"You know we`re in." Angel and Myiris said in unision...again.

"Of course I always love adventures!" Bell nearly shouts.

"Uh...s-sure." Bunny says timidly.

"Well we do need a leader." Blossom says.

"Wait I thought I was the leader!" Brick exclaimed

"Well your the leader of the RRBZ while I`m the leader oif the PPGZ I guess Toby will be the over all leader."

"You made the right choice." Toby said. Well he is cocky.

"Or...noit. How about Angel and Myiris?" Blossom said.

"Sure but we`re still waiting on one more awnser." Angel said. They asll looked at Buttercup.

"First off I`m a superhero it`s my job. Secondly, like I would leave a friend in the hands of a love sick pup." Buttercup said.

"Alright off we go." Myiris comanded.

**At an unanounced place**

"They`re coming for me. All as planned and exactly on time." A smile filled with fangs appeard on the shadowed figure`s face. "How long I waited for this. Stray will meet her fate and Danger will be mine."

"I tohught Stray was going to be mine not dead." Another voice said.

"Fine. But I would be much happier ifStray was dead."

"And I would be happier if Danger was dead."

"Then we kill them both. Besides I`m me I can control dead bodies. We just resurect them to do whatever we say."

"Agreed. It will all start tommorow."

**Okay I still nedd supper villians and other types of Oc`s so pleas send them in. Also I do not own Anybody but Stray, Danger, and the two mysterious voices.**

**Blossom: Angel F. FireHeart belongs to Butch`s girl. (not B.C. that`s just that person`s pin name)**

**Myris A. Starr belongs to Gadget 101.**

**And Toby belongs to hi-there 156.**

**Brick: So R&R and end in Oc`s.**

**Me: WAIT! I`m nbot done. If you are the 25th reviwer you get to help me decide what happends next! Okay now I`m done.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Ok I`m gonna be honest, I really don`t like this story. But I don`t want to upset thoose who wanted to know will happend. So I`m setting up a poll that has 3 options:**

**1. Delete the story and never look back.**

**2. Are you insaine! You left us with a cliffie! Update!**

**Or**

**3. Re-write this story and try to make it better.**

**Just go on my profile to vote.**


End file.
